This application proposes the creation of a Skin Disease Resource-Based Core center at Columbia University (epiCURE). The epiCURE is designed to address critical roadblocks on the Continuum of Translational research as defined by the Institute of Medicine. The continuum defines three critical translational phases in biomedical research: basic science into pre-clinical efficacy into clinical effectiveness. The Cores of the epiCURE center have been strategically configured to address these critical phases in skin disease research, and provide a unique set of services and resources to facilitate advancement of the Research Community along the translational continuum pipeline that is driven by a Precision Medicine-based algorithm and is responsive to the NIAMS mission. The epiCURE Center, and the Institutional Commitment that accompanies it, can accomplish this goal by providing a uniquely effective service-based vehicle for investigator interactions that further education, training and research in cutaneous biology and skin disease. The configuration of the epiCURE represents a natural, logical progression built on the previous successes of our existing SDRC over the past 18 years, in bridging basic discoveries and translational research, and catalyzing their entry into the clinic. We have given very careful consideration to selecting the service and resource components of the epiCURE so that they bolster the existing research excellence at Columbia University and the broader Research Community, which is comprised of 37 investigators at Columbia University as well as 37 investigators at other 18 institutions in the New York metropolitan area and across the country. In addition to an Administrative Core and innovative Enrichment Program, the epiCURE is structured around three Service Cores that span a continuum of basic, pre-clinical and translational research: 1) Skin Stem Cell Imaging and Manipulation (SCIM); 2) Skin Immunity, Integrity and Disease Models (SIND); and 3) Translational and Precision Medicine Resources (TRAP). The overall goal of the epiCURE center is to break down barriers to translational research, and accelerate the progress of investigation in skin disease research to rapidly advance from basepairs to bedside.